


Life Lessons [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussions of the Aftermath of Trauma, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teaching, trauma care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing that you're sending twelve-year-olds into the field to fight, what do you need to teach them before they go? And what do you do when it never seems to work? Sometimes Iruka has trouble with that second one.</p><p>Warning: Discusses aftermath of trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230850) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Life%20Lessons.mp3) | 13:35 | 12.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Avalanche Oneshots Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Avalanche%20Oneshots.m4b) | 2:40:37 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-lessons) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-oneshots-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Awaken! Wild_ by Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
